Laughing Games
by GrassFairy
Summary: The Young Justice Team goes up against one of the most dangerous criminals... but it can be hard to win when your enemy holds all the cards. -no oc's, nothing weird, just a Young Justice fic
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1~ Toxic

The mental link between the Young Justice team was something that it had never been before. Quiet. The six teenagers were on their way to Gotham City in M'gann's bioship, and the link had been established early so that the young heroes could be prepared for anything that the infamous City of Crime could throw their way. The strange thing about the silence was just that; it shouldn't be silent at all. Artemis and Wally always used the link to throw insults at each other with the luxury of not having to open their mouths, but now, neither said or thought a thing.

The absence of voices made Wally fidgety; well, more fidgety than usual. Kid Flash and Artemis had been in a big fight, in fact, the biggest fight they had ever had, which meant that lots of things had been broken and that everyone in the cave at the time of the dispute still heard ringing in their ears. What made the fight seem even worse was the topic: a barbecue sandwich. Once again, Artemis glanced down at the reddish-brown stain that covered half of her green arrow emblem, sighing angrily, and once again, Kid Flash tried to apologize.

"Look: I. did. Not. See. You. Do you really think I would run into you with a sandwich on purpose? That would be a waste of a sandwich!" He said exasperatedly. Artemis crossed her arms, looking away from Kid.

"Wow, you are amazing with words," the archer retorted, voice smothered with sarcasm like her vest that was smothered in sticky sauce.

"Hey! I'm trying to say sorry, okay? It's not my fault that-"

"It's not your fault? How is it 'not your fault'? You're the one who assaulted me with a sandwich!" Artemis stood up, and so did Wally.

The rest of the team knew that the argument was going to get worse, so Aqualad stood, facing the two seething teens.

"Quiet." Kaldur said calmly, but there was an almost unnoticeable hint of anger in his voice.

"We are a team," he continued, "but you to always quarreling will put our lives in danger." Kaldur gestured to the rest of the team. Aqualad wanted to continue… but he didn't know what to say. He could never kick them off the team for being too quarrelsome, much less say it, but if this continued… the leader didn't want to think about that.

"Umm, were here." Miss Martian said timidly. She hated fighting- no, not physical fighting, but yelling fighting. They were so pointless! It didn't make sense to the Martian how people could just scream and scream and scream… M'gann shook away the thought and landed the bioship in an empty lot.

"You all know the perimeter. Recon only; do not engage." Aqualad said, reminding the group of their directive. "Superboy and Miss Martian, the east warehouses, Robin and Zatanna, the west. I'll take the harbor." Kaldur turned to face the two remaining teens.

"Kid Flash and Artemis, the southern buildings." He locked eyes with them, waiting for the two to object, but they just returned his gaze with steely looks of their own.

Without another word, the team split into different directions. Kid Flash and Artemis walked along in silence, that is, until Wally stopped suddenly, looking behind him to make sure that all of his teammates were gone. Then, he turned back to Artemis.

"Look, I-" But Artemis raised a hand to shush him.

"Not right now KF. Were on a mission. Later." She said, waving his comment off.

KF stopped, grabbing her shoulder and swinging her around. She started to protest, but he interrupted her.

"I'm trying to apologize. Just listen for a second." Wally looked at her with a serious face.

Artemis folded her arms and glanced away. For a moment, Wally thought that she was going to throw another insult at him, but instead, the archer's shoulders relaxed, and she turned back to face him, ready to listen.

Caught off guard, Wally was silent for a moment, wrapped in his own thoughts. Inside, he was smiling. She was going to accept his apology, maybe even tell him sorry too. He was practically vibrating with anticipation; this was going to be so swee-

Far up ahead, a loud noise snapped the two back to attention.

"What was-" but before Artemis even started speaking, KF was gone.

Wally sped off, letting the smile show now that he was far away from Artemis. Still hyped up by what Artemis was going to say, he failed to notice the trip wire stretched across the road ahead of him.

Now, if he had been a normal boy, running at a normal speed, Wally would have tripped and gotten a couple of bruises and scrapes, but running at the speed of sound was not normal. KF's foot caught the rope and launched him sky high. For a moment, he hung in the air, staring uncomprehendingly at the ground, wondering how it had gotten to be so far beneath him. His flight ended shortly as he collided with the concrete, rolling, rolling, rolling, until he slammed violently into a brick wall.

He cried out as his head cracked against the cinderblocks and his body dropped back to the ground, dust and crumbled mortar raining down over him. He lifted his head, the world tilting wildly, as he heard a sickening laugh. "No…" he mumbled before his head dropped back onto the asphalt.

Wally passed in and out of consciousness a few times, and each time he saw a face looming over him, but he knew that it wasn't a normal concerned citizen. No, this person had pasty white skin, slimy green hair, and a blood red smile that, quite literally, stretched from ear to ear.

Kid Flash tried to say something, but his brain didn't form the words right.

"Uhnn…" a weak pitiful sound escaped his throat.

"Now now kiddo, don't exhaust yourself. From what I see, it looks like you took quite the trip!" The clown reeled away, breaking off into mad, more-than-hysterical laughter. Wally's mind started to make its way out of the fog, but his body was too broken to work.

"Wow… laughing at your own joke? You-" KF tried to taunt the clown, but broke into a coughing fit that brought a grimace to his face. Suddenly, the Joker stood over him again, whipping out his pocketknife. The villain grabbed the heroes face roughly, lifting it up, causing Kid Flash to grunt in pain.

"Now… what to do…" The Joker muttered, examining Wally's face, turning it this way and that, deciding where to make the first cut. Wally shut his eyes tightly, his heart almost literally pounding out of his chest. When the team found him, he would be unrecognizable; except for his bloody yellow and red uniform… then, the Joker broke into his thoughts.

"Well, looks like your facial will have to wait; I'm running on a tight schedule." The clown let kid slump back onto the ground, then grabbed his pocket watch. He snapped it shut, dropping it into the breast pocket of his purple suit.

"Until next time Kidster- oh, hold on, I almost forgot!" He hit his forehead with the heel of his palm, pantomiming as if he had forgotten something obvious. The joker started checking his pockets, pulling out things ranging from never-ending handkerchiefs to cruel metallic tools resembling dental instruments.

"Oh, of course! Its right here," he grabbed the little flower from off of his chest. "This is for you speed-brat." He tossed the flower next to the hero's head. Wally opened his eyes, focusing on the token. It was a simple yellow daisy.

"See you later… or not." The Joker backed away. Wally had a bad feeling and tried to move away, but the innocent little flower exploded in his face, emitting a putrid green fog that now surrounded him. He coughed, trying to get the poison out of his lungs, but it was no use. The fog started to dissipate, allowing Kid Flash a glimpse at the starry sky, and the bright full moon, both seemed to be spinning out of control. Then, random memories flashed in front of him. He could see his friends, his family... he saw good, happy memories…

…and then, Wally saw nothing at all.

* * *

><p>AN: If you stuck with me to the end, well, thanks! But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you one thing: Could you click that review button down there? Its lonely, like a lost puppy. He only wants a friend!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 5 reviews, thanks! And since I only had 5... I'll reply to all of you!

ShadowCatAlex: Thanks! If you see any errors, don't be afraid to point them out! I love the Joker too; I wanted to make this story so badly!

anonymous: Oh, there will be Robin, don't you worry ;)

batman-defeats-all: Thank you, and the Joker (I thought) should've been one of the main villains, I hope we see more of him soon!

candi711: Thanks, and I thought of this story awhile ago, I just needed the perfect setup, which was the Joker and his Venom :)

pottyandweezlbe89: Thanks, and here's that update!

* * *

><p>Ch 2~ The Joker's Card<p>

"KF!" Artemis whispered harshly, trying to be quiet, but, at the same time, loud enough for Kid Mouth to hear if he was close. She groaned; it had been half an hour of her looking and whisper-shouting, and Artemis gone through so many alleyways that she had undoubtedly walked in a few circles. Where was he?

"Wally!" Her voice was at normal volume now. This was ridiculous. Where could he have gone? Artemis thought of a dozen places, but she knew that Kid Flash would never leave during a mission, despite his hunger or impulsive behavior. A knot started tying around Artemis's stomach. She called out again, not even bothering to be quiet this time.

"WALLY-" but the archer stopped suddenly, realizing that she didn't need to yell his name. Artemis saw him in an alley, on the ground, facing away from her but towards a brick wall that had a human-sized crater in it. Her eyes widened and she ran towards him.

"Wally?" she reached out and grabbed his shoulder, shaking it gently. Artemis suddenly stumbled back when she heard him let out a high-pitched, hysterical cackle. The sound turned Artemis's blood into cold slush. The laugh was a sound that Kid Flash would never make. He rolled over, smiling at Artemis with a twisted grin. His eyes, that's what made her turn away. They were crazy and glazed over, like a rabid animal. The archer could tell that Wally wasn't there, not any more.

Artemis closed her eyes. "_Team- I need help. Wally's-_"A harsh, maniacal laugh echoed through the alleyway, but it wasn't Kid Flash's giggle. Despite the team trying to get her attention, Artemis ignored them, dashing off towards the noise.

Bow ready to fire, Artemis walked and listened, pivoting in a 360 every time she heard that demonic cackle. Suddenly, Artemis stopped, the hairs on her neck rose and goosebumps raced up her arms. She heard a sound like fluttering fabric, and whipped around only to be knocked over by something that had fallen from one of the roofs above her. Her bow flew out of her grasp as she hit the ground on her stomach. Artemis quickly flipped over.

A tall figure stood over her. It was a man with white skin, malachite green hair, and a crimson grin that said, 'Hello! I'm going to have a jolly time cutting you into ribbons!' Artemis stared at him, a stone statue. They stood still, eyes locked. Then Artemis sprang.

She tried to leap for her bow, but the clown was suddenly between the archer and her weapon, as if he had anticipated the move. Something silver flashed, and Artemis looked down to see the hand that had been reaching for her bow now had a knife stabbed into the asphalt between her middle and ring finger… too close for comfort.

"Now, now, you'll need those fingers if you ever want to shoot like your 'uncle…' am I right?" The Joker let out his hyena-giggle. Artemis's breath caught in her throat.

"How-" her throat constricted, and she had to swallow before speaking. "How do you know?" She demanded, her voice steely and sharp.

"Now, that's hardly even a question." The Joker leaned in close to her face, and Artemis had to force herself to hold her ground.

"We both know that's not the information you want, so ask me what's really on your mind." He smiled a lips-closed smile.

Artemis's expression turned feral, and her fist flew up into the Joker's murderous grin. The clown reeled back, and Artemis jumped up, kicking his torso and lunging for her bow. She grabbed it, rolled, and had her sights set on the Joker, who was now clutching his stomach, giggling breathlessly.

"You… you are just as fun as that other archer… oh, what's the name… Speedy?" He feigned curiosity, but a mocking tone was hidden in his voice.

"It's Red Arrow." Artemis corrected automatically, teeth clenched.

"Ah, I see. Well, I do imagine that he is looking quite red right now!" He opened his jacket, revealing rows of metallic instruments… most of which had red stains on their pockets. Artemis's eyes widened.

"You didn't." The archer snarled, tightening the string.

"Yes. I did. And then I did the same thing to him as I did to your other red-head friend." He held up a little vial with something green in it, then tucked it away. Artemis suddenly recalled the events that happened only weeks ago.

"_Another day? ANOTHER DAY? There won't be another day. Not for any of us!" The Joker typed a command with his control gloves. Then, roots as big as subway cars rose out of the swamp, red bulbs expanding and bulging until they burst, spewing putrid green smoke…_

"No…" Artemis whispered, her bow lowering slightly. Her mind was racing, thoughts travelling a mile a second, while the Joker just laughed.

"Oh yes! You're side-kick pals are… well…" He put a finger up to his head, swirling it in a circle. Immediately, the grip on her bow tightened, a gleaming arrow aimed straight at his chest.

"Give me the cure, or I'll kill you." Artemis snarled, but the Joker just kept laughing.

"Wh- how- what makes you think that I have a cure?" He giggled as if it were a joke. Artemis stood still, keeping her target in the crosshairs.

"Look here Archer Girl, why would I make a cure if I knew that people would just want to steal it? That wouldn't be smart, would it?" The clown talked in a voice that made it sound like he was explaining something to a child.

"Where. Is. It?" Artemis seethed through clenched teeth. She refused to let herself think that the cure was nonexistent.

The Joker seemed to relax. "You're a persistent little brat, aren't you?" Without warning, the villain tossed her a small metal sphere. She caught the device, examining it, then looked up to question the joker, but he was gone.

Artemis looked down at the sphere, and noticed it beeping. She gasped and pulled her arm back to throw it, but it exploded, a green gas clouding around her. She fell, hitting the ground with an empty thud, the sphere rolling out of her hand.

"_Artemis? Artemis?"_ M'gann thought, two fingers pressed to her temple. She turned to Superboy.

"Nothing." She said quietly. What happened to her friends? She, Superboy, and the rest of the team had been looking for Wally ever since Megan felt him go offline, and after Artemis's sudden warning and disconnection, they started searching for her too.

"_Miss M, Superboy, Robin, Zatanna; regroup."_ Aqualad's voice projected over the mind link. Kaldur had been walking along the docks when he heard Artemis's plea. Now, he walked on the edge of the wharf, making his way back towards the empty lot where the mission had begun.

When Aqualad heard a sudden bang behind the building ahead of him, he was ready. The Atlantian pulled out his water bearers, ready for action. Kaldur faced the building, back to the water. He would wait for whatever it was to come to him. He would not be ambushed. But Aqualad was focusing so much on the buildings in front of him; he was unaware of the vines rising out of the water towards him. The vines were adorned with red buds, ready to burst.

"_Aqualad?"_ M'gann thought hopelessly. She fell to her knees, and Superboy knelt beside her, draping an arm over the Martian's shoulder.

"_What happened?" _it was Robin's voice._ "He… he's gone… offline, I-I can't reach them." _If thoughts could sound distraught, hers were, heavy on the 'dis,' Robin decided.

"_We'll find them, don't worry."_ Robin thought determinedly. "Let's go." Wonder Boy said to Zatanna, pulling her through the streets. Superboy and Miss Martian took off too.

The first to find Wally was M'gann. She caught sight of yellow and red, and flew over to the alley where Wally lay, face up, grinning and twitching. The Martian turned away, horrified.

"Superboy," she called, then realized that he was no longer behind her. Dread constricted around her stomach.

"Conner, where are you?" She said louder. There was a shuffling noise in the next alley.

"M'gann-" the voice had been cut short, but it had definitely been Conner's. Miss Martian flew over the complex, and saw Superboy next to a glowing green rock, just as a cloud of matching green smoke burst around him.

M'gann's mouth opened in a silent scream. As soon as the fog cleared, she floated down to his side, kicking away the kryptonite. Heat pricked the back of her eyes when she saw the horrid plastic smile stretched unnaturally across his face. She covered her mouth, backing away… into the arms of a stranger.

"Hello Greenie… I've heard so much about you." The figure grabbed her hand and spun her around, much like a dance move in a waltz. She backed up, facing the Joker.

Megan gasped, and tried to take off into the air, but the clown's hand wrapped around her ankle. The hand he had grabbed her with had a joy buzzer strapped to the palm. This joy buzzer had much more wattage than the typical shocking gadget, say, enough to knock a Martian unconscious.

"Five have gotten their medicine, you will be the sixth." The Joker set a metallic sphere the size of a marble next to her head. He then strolled out of the alleyway, green smoke shrouding the girl from view.

"Six down, one to go." The clown muttered, rolling around a metallic bead in the palm of his gloved hand.

* * *

><p>AN: I promise, I didn't miscount, it's all part of the plan! And looking back on this chapter, I'm thinking: how in the world did I come up with this? *sigh* I don't know...

R&R! Because you know you love the Joker, you know it o.0


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh! It took me two weeks, but I got it out now! Sorry! This month, I can honestly say, is the busiest month of my life so far. I have a list of excuses, like sports in the rain, sickness, chronic nosebleeds (x2) and Legend of Korra, but lets get down to business, shall we?

A Tale with Ears: Ahh! If he hasn't already gotten you, read this! Quickly!

ShadowCatAlex: If you like Roy, I have 2 stories about him! Your prediction… well, you're a clever one, Shadowcat. As for the six reviews thing; thanks to you and the other reviewers, I have twice that now!

Anonymous 1/ Anonymous 2: Thanks, here's the update!

youngjusticefanatic: Ha, thanks! Maybe I'm just crazy . I don't even know.

batman-defeats-all: Right you are Batman, right you are.

Candi711: I actually almost did miscount, thankfully, I caught it *phew*

* * *

><p><span>Ch 3~ Smoke and Mirrors<span>

The mind link suddenly went dead. Zatanna whipped around to face robin, who was puzzled as well.

"You don't think…" Zatanna started, her voice full of dread. Robin nodded solemnly. Zatanna looked determinedly down the street, jaw set.

"We have to find them." She said, her hands balled into fists at her sides. Robin grabbed one of her hands, their fingers locking as their gazes met.

"Whatever it takes." Robin said, matching her determination.

It wasn't long before they found the unconscious bodies of their teammates.

"Artemis, Megan!" Zatanna yelled, running to the fallen archer. The magician turned her over, then let out a scream. Robin ran over, hearing Artemis's hysteric giggles, the crazed smile stretched across her face… he grabbed Zatanna and turned her away.

"Hey, hey," Robin said, putting his hands on her shoulders. Zatanna's cheeks looked wet, and she couldn't stop the jerky sobs that made her whole body quiver. First her dad, now this? She didn't know the full affect of the venom. Would her friends be stuck like this forever? Were they dea-

Robin shook the girl gently. "Zatanna. Calm down. It's the Joker Venom, there has to be a way to-" A hyena cackle reverberated around them. The two heroes froze.

"The Joker. Zatanna, stay here, I need to handle this." The steely, cold tone of Robin's voice scared the young magician.

"Be safe," she whispered, but boy wonder had already disappeared into the shadows.

Robin followed the echoes of laughter, tracing them back to the original source. Boy Wonder turned down the final alleyway, catching a glimpse of the all too familiar clown.

"Why, hello Wonder Boy. We meet yet again!" The Joker laughed as if greeting an old friend. Robin's eyes narrowed; the two were obviously far from acquaintances.

"I know what you did to them. Where's the cure?" Robin demanded. The Joker sighed, placing his hand to his forehead as if he were frustrated from repeating himself.

"Look, as I already discussed with your little archer friend, I don't have one." The villain shrugged. Robin sprang into action, leaping straight for the clown. The young hero was surprised as he wrapped his arms around the Joker's torso, then fell through him.

Robin rolled away; staring slack jawed at the Joker, who waved at him, smiling.

"Oh Robin, I can't believe you fell for this." The villain sighed. A sudden scream sliced through the air.

"Uh oh, looks like your lady-friend is in trouble." The Joker taunted, dissipating into nothingness.

Without hesitation, Robin dashed down the alleyways, thoughts running through his mind. Whether it had been a hologram or a magic spell, he didn't know, but he was sure of one thing: the real Joker had Zatanna.

"Zatanna!" Robin yelled. He was answered by another shriek, surely that of his friend. The caped hero came to the mouth of an alleyway, catching sight of the fiendish villain. The Joker was holding Zatanna in front of him, his arm wrapped around her throat, hand covering her mouth.

"Ooh, Wonder Boy's here!" The clown cried gleefully. "Ready for the main event?" He tucked a flower into the magician's pocket, then backed away. Zatanna stumbled, grabbing the flower as it exploded into green fog.

"No!" Robin dove into the cloud. He held his breath and closed his eyes as he grabbed the magician and pulled her out of the green haze. They stumbled into the street, a safe distance away from the poisonous gas.

Robin lay stomach down, sprawled out on the asphalt. He turned his head to the side and saw Zatanna on all fours, sobbing, tears squeezing their way out of her closed eyes. She looked shaken, but unharmed.

"Zatanna, are you ok?" Robin reached over, touching her shoulder. The girl immediately froze, then her head turned to face her teammate. She flung her arms around him, still jerking from the sobs. Surprised, Robin just patted her back.

"Ro-Rob-bin, I-I'm s-sorry." Zatanna's voice sounded pinched and forced. The boy wonder tried to back up and ask her what she meant, but she wouldn't let go. The young girl's hug turned into a steel hold.

"It's ok," Robin said. Her sobs started to change. They became squeaky and high-pitched, like laughter.

"It won't be ok," The hiss came out of Zatanna's mouth, but it wasn't her. Suddenly, the girl grabbed something out of her pocket, and, before Robin could react, a needle plunged into his neck. He fell onto his back, unable to move. Zatanna was on the ground beside him, curled up like a child, giggling with a wide-eyed grin.

"Aww, well that's just bad luck." Robin tried to turn his head to see the source of the voice, but his muscles weren't listening to him. Even then, the boy knew who was speaking.

The Joker turned Robin's head so that he was looking up.

"Robin, Robin, Robin." The clown clucked, shaking his head. "Look what you've done!" The Joker gestured around him. Robin couldn't speak, but he could think. His fault…

The Joker brought out a gun, slowly clicking the bullet into the chamber. Robin was straining against the drug, his taught vocal chords only let out a frustrated grunt.

"Night night." The villain crooned, pointing the barrel of the gun at Robin's face. He let out a slow, evil laugh, then-

BANG!

* * *

><p>Oh the drama! Well, tell me what you think, or if you hate me, or whatever! I want to say more about the ending, but I refuse- no more hints!<p>

Uhg… There are going to be. So. Many. Freaking. Chapters. That probably makes no sense, but it will next chapter, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

_BANG!_

Robin was on his feet before his brain could fully process the action. His vision went black for a few moments, and the hero felt himself falling. He tipped sideways, shoulder colliding with a wall… or was it the floor? Dick's sight faded back gradually, and he found himself sitting on cold linoleum tiles next to a bed. Robin's brain started to take in as much information as it could.

The room was simple; square, white, with a door (closed), but no windows. Robin put a hand on the bed and pulled himself to his feet. He looked down to see that he was wearing a white v-neck and a pair of drawstring pants. Robin didn't need to be Batman's protégé to know that he was in a hospital.

He pushed off the bed, bare feet padding for the door. Robin faltered when he heard the sound of someone twisting the doorknob from the outside. He stepped back as the door swung open, revealing Batman; cowl, cape, and all. The young hero reached up to his own face, realizing that he was still wearing a mask.

"Batman, wha-"

"Sit down." His mentor interrupted. Robin nodded and went back to the bed, leaning on the edge with his arms crossed.

"You are in The Watchtower." The Dark Knight started, seeing the mixed look of surprise and confusion on his protégé's face.

"B-but I was only drugged, I-" Robin stopped suddenly. The team. The boy jumped up, fists clenched at his sides. But before Robin could say or do anything, Batman continued.

"Your team members are still under the effect of the Joker's toxin."

_No. _Robin thought.

"No," he repeated aloud. "I thought that there was a cure! Someway to combat the-"

"We have scientists researching it-"

"And?" Robin crossed his arms. He never, EVER interrupted Batman. Technically, the young hero hadn't stopped Batman mid-sentence, but he had come dangerously close. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"So far they have counteracted the nerve toxin, but their minds are still under the venom's control." Robin's eyes widened under his mask. Before the Dark Knight could react, Richard broke past him, into the hallway.

"Robin!" But the young hero ignored his mentor's call. He didn't have his gauntlets, so he would have to find his friends the old-fashioned way. The Boy Wonder ran, his bare feet slapping rhythmically against the floor. Dick wished he could run as fast as his speedster friend.

So far, he met nobody in the halls- no heroes, no clues on the whereabouts of his teammates. The young hero glanced over his shoulder. Before Robin could return his gaze forward, he smacked into something.

The Boy Wonder let out a surprised shout as he fell to the floor. He looked up, his gaze meeting that of a glaring Batman, who was standing over him. Robin's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. The young hero gulped, trying to find the right words.

"Come with me." His mentor stated flatly, black cape fanning out as he turned to walk the other direction. Robin scrambled to his feet, following Batman so closely that he almost stepped on the Dark Knight's heels.

They turned right, and Robin's mentor stopped suddenly. The young hero almost ran into his mentor a second time. They were standing in front of a sliding glass door. The glass was frosted, obscuring Robin's vision of the other side, but he could make out shadows.

Suddenly, Dick felt like this was a bad idea. He didn't want to see his friends like this. He didn't want to, but he needed to. He inhaled, then exhaled slowly, forcefully shoving away the nagging urge to him to turn and run in the other direction. His head jerked down in a nod. He was ready. Flashbacks started to replay in his mind; rigid, twitching forms, gruesome ear-to-ear grins, crazed, glazed over eyes. Batman slid a key card across a scanner, and the door slid silently open.

Robin slipped past his mentor, watching the floor. He forced his head up. There were eight beds total, four to the left, four to the right. Dick counted his teammates, starting from the front left. Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Roy. Starting at the front right, he saw Superboy, M'gann, Zatanna… then an empty bed. Without thinking, he walked over to it. Robin was numb. His hand ran over the perfectly flat white sheet. This was supposed to be his bed. Robin had to force himself to turn, to look at his teammates again.

Each member was strapped into their bed, and, unlike Robin, they were all still in uniform. They all had wires running from their arms to the EKG monitors next to each bed. Their faces seemed pale and frozen, so different from when the team was working. He looked at Zatanna, and swore that a smile flashed across her lips before her expression turned back to a rigid, emotionless state. They looked like they were no longer living, like they were dead-

_No._ Robin's jaw clenched as he mentally scolded himself. He looked Zatanna again, trying to convince himself that she was sleeping, dreaming. A giggle erupted from the magician's lips.

Robin turned away. He felt the presence of Batman, who was probably still standing at the door.

"What's happening to them?" Robin heard himself ask, but it felt like someone else had spoken the words.

"All we know is that the venom has trapped them in an unconscious state." His mentor stated blatantly, but Robin heard the twinge of sympathy in Batman's voice.

Robin's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. He needed to do something- anything to help his teammates.

"What can we do?" He asked in despair. The situation that had felt like a bad dream earlier was all too real now. The young hero was desperate for answers.

"Nothing; we'll just have to wait." Batman moved to place a hand on his protégé's shoulder, but Robin turned away.

Suddenly, a loud burst of laughter sounded off behind the two heroes. Robin whipped around to see Wally struggling against his restraints, giggling hysterically. Kid's heart monitor started beeping rapidly. Robin rushed to his friend's side.

He wanted to ask what was happening, what was going on, but the Boy Wonder realized that Batman would know; nobody knew. Robin fell to his knees; the sound of Kid's laughing spiraling through his head.

And then he realized it. The Joker Venom wasn't just trapping them in an unconscious state; it was trapping them in a dream- no, in a nightmare. Robin stood, staring into the face of his redheaded best friend.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Earlier, he wanted to know what was happening, what his friends were going through, but now Robin wished that he didn't know. The hero realized now that there wasn't an answer, just the cold truth.

His friends were trapped in their own nightmares, and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

><p>Uhg. Writer's block sorta just smacked me in the face. This was a bit of a filler I guess. Then again, these first few chapters have technically been the introduction. Next chapter is where the craziness starts. But before that, I have a question that I need to know before I can post the next chapter:<p>

These next chapters have granted me the perfect chance to play around with point of views, so: Should I do narrative PoV, or Wally's PoV for this next chapter? Comment! Oh, and by the way…

I really need you to give me your opinions. Last chapter got one review (thank you candi711!) which may have built part of the writers block issue. I don't just want reviews, but also your input. Yes, it is my story, but you are the ones reading it. Tell me things that you want to see! Are there things that I can improve on? Am I OOC? Any annoying grammar mistakes?

Well, I can't read your mind, so you'll just have to tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Oh my gosh... I cannot apologize enough. I've heard people say that 'you don't owe your readers anything,' but that is wrong. You guys are cool enough to follow my story, and I don't update for almost a year! I'm really sorry and hope you guys still want to read this! (I also apologize for any hasty mistakes. I just really wanted to get this out for you all!)

Ch 5~ Not Fast Enough

Wally knew, in the very back of his mind, that he was dreaming. The scenarios happening before him were unrealistic, changing before he could fully grasp what was happening. The brief bits of distorted memory were sharp, almost painful in a way. Wally knew they weren't real- that they _couldn't _be real, but he was engulfed, one by one, by the terrifying scenarios.

One moment, Wally was sprinting towards a burning building filled with trapped civilians. Just as he reached the structure, it collapsed, sending him flying backwards in a blast of heat. The next moment, Wally opened his eyes to see a bus full of children teetering on the edge of a cliff. Before the speedster could even make his first step, the vehicle tipped too far and disappeared over the edge. Kid Flash squeezed his eyes closed, then forced them open, only to flinch at bright, flashing lights. There were dozens of microphones and cameras in his face, and reporters shouting questions. "_Kid Flash, what do you have to say on the building collapse? About all those lives you didn't save?"_ "_Kid, how come you didn't save those children?"_ Wally brought his hands up to cover his ears and shut his eyes, trying to block out the interrogators.

Wally realized that these weren't dreams, they were his fears, shown to him through a loop of never-ending nightmares; nightmares where Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive, just wasn't fast enough. So again, for what seemed like the hundredth time, Wally closed and opened his eyes.

This time, the young hero found himself staring up at unnaturally high skyscrapers that stretched towards an ugly gray-black sky. A blast of ice and wind nearly toppled him over, the cold slicing straight through his superhero suit.

_This is wrong; you can't feel things in a dream,_ the speedster realized. Besides the frigid cold, Wally felt something else too, a weight on his back. The speedster glanced over his shoulder to see a small white and red pack. Instantly, Wally knew what it was and what it contained. He also knew what had to be done. The speedster took off.

_This is a dream; you don't have to do this._ Wally realized, skidding to a halt. Then, there was a rumble that echoed through the deserted streets. Suddenly, a mountain of snow was surging towards the speedster. Kid Flash forgot about dreaming as he ran to save himself- and the heart- from being crushed.

Despite his speed, the avalanche caught up to him in seconds. The speedster jumped straight up, allowing the snow to rush under his feet. When he touched down, Kid Flash hit the sea of snow running.

To his delight, running on the moving mass of snow was similar to running on water. He almost had the chance to feel relieved, but something snagged his foot and he fell, the mass of snow crashing over him.

Wally swirled around in the darkness, cold filling his ears, mouth and nose. The strength of the shifting snow threatened to tear the speedster's body apart, bending his limbs near to their breaking point. Then, the mountain of snow ground to a stop. Kid Flash was trapped, unable to move or breathe. Wally did the only thing he thought could help him; the hero vibrated his molecules, hoping that he could move himself out of the ice. It didn't work as planned. The snow melted around him, transforming from tightly packed ice to loose slush. Kid blinked his eyes open. Above his head, there was light. He climbed out of the slush he had created, collapsing face first onto the snow. Wally turned his head sideways, breathing out white clouds of air.

Through the fog of his own breath, he could see something glowing red. When his eyes began to focus, he saw that it was a red 'X'. Kid Flash pushed himself into a sitting position, and the X turned into a cross. Wally suddenly remembered his goal. He reached for his back, but the pack wasn't there. Frantically, he looked around- there! Wally tried to get up, but fell. He was shaking violently. The water from the melted snow had covered him in a thin layer of ice from head to toe. Once again, Wally vibrated his body, the ice turning into water then steam. Still shaking, he got up and ran for the little pack.

Kid Flash slid on his knees, scooping up the backpack into his arms, taking off towards the glowing red beacon. He reached the hospital, stopping at the front doors where a team of doctors was waiting.

"Here," Kid Flash handed over the backpack, then leaned over from fatigue. One doctor stepped up and took the small pack. He frowned.

"The heart… it isn't in here." Wally's head snapped up.

"What?" The hero whispered, his voice broken. Kid Flash took the pack and noticed something that made his stomach twist. It was too light. With fumbling fingers he undid the clasp and looked inside.

Wally stared into the empty compartment, falling to his knees. Then, the timer on his wrist beeped, signaling that the time was up. The disheartened doctors turned back to enter the hospital. One looked back at Kid Flash.

"I thought you were supposed to be a hero." He said.

Kid Flash sat back on his heels, staring at his hands. Things weren't making sense. _It's a dream,_ the rational voice in the back of Wally's head said. But before he could fully grasp that thought, there was a sound from above. Wally looked up to see a truckload of snow hurtling towards him before everything went black.

Wally felt like he was falling.

He couldn't see or hear, but he had a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

A voice came from the darkness. "_Well, how did that feel?"_

Wally didn't know how to respond. The voice laughed.

"_Looks like you failed,"_ The voice jeered.

"Wh-what? What's going on? What did you do to me?" Kid finally found his voice.

"_What did I do? No, you're asking the wrong question. I did nothing. You on the other hand, just let a little girl die!"_

Wally couldn't believe this. He tried to remember. This event had happened before. He saved the girl… didn't he? The voice laughed hysterically as Wally's memories transformed into a tangled mess of nightmares, fears, and lies.

"Stop!" The speedster shouted.

The voice sighed as it stopped laughing. "Alright. As you wish- oh, and do hurry this round- you won't have much time." Then the voice was gone.

Suddenly, something collided with the speedster's back, causing him to shout in surprise. He realized that he was lying on a hard stone floor, staring up at a black hole in the ceiling. Groaning, Wally rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself onto his hands and knees. His head was spinning as he tried to separate reality from his own twisted imagination.

But the speedster didn't have time to think. A faint voice interrupted Wally's thoughts. His head snapped up, and he saw the dark entrance of a tunnel in front of him. The voice came again. It seemed familiar, but it was too soft to determine who was talking or what they were saying.

Kid Flash got to his feet, stumbling through the dark tunnel towards the source of the noise. Eventually, he could make out the word. It was someone calling his name. As the voice grew even clearer, Kid heard it again. "Wally!"

The realization crashed into him so suddenly, it made him stop for a moment. The voice belonged to Artemis.

"Artemis?" Kid shouted into the darkness, his pace quickening.

"Wally?" A smile lit up the young hero's face as he broke into a run.

Upon rounding a corner, Wally caught sight of her.

"Arte-" but he stopped suddenly, his smile falling.

Artemis was tied to a chair in the middle of a huge cavern. Next to her were Robin, Aqualad, M'gann, Superboy, Zatanna, Rocket, and Red Arrow, slumped over in their chairs. They were arranged in a circle, facing outward. The voice came back to him: "… _do hurry this round- you won't have much time."_

Immediately, Kid Flash stepped forward to go help his team, when Artemis yelled out.

"No- don't!" But her warning was too late. Wally felt his foot snag a wire. There was a bone-jarring BOOM from the ceiling, and chunks of rock came cascading down. Wally's eyes met Artemis's terrified ones, then the mass of falling rock blocked the team from view.

"_NO!"_ Wally yelled, taking off into a dead sprint. But the shockwave from the boulders colliding with the cave floor sent out a blast of dust and rock shards. Kid Flash stumbled back. When the last of the rocks clattered down, Wally stood, coughing. The dust settled, and Kid saw the pile of rock where his team was.

"Guys?" He called out hoarsely. The only answer Wally got was his own echo.

"Hey!" Kid Flash called out again, racing towards the pile. He started clawing at the rock, breaking chunks of it loose. He dug and dug until his fingers were bloody.

"Please," Wally whispered, blinking back the tears stinging his eyes.

"Wally?" The speedster gasped, ripping away a flat slab of rock. It crashed to the floor, revealing a battered archer still half-trapped by rock.

"Artemis!" Wally gasped. He grabbed a boulder that lay on top of her midsection. There was a grinding sound as some rock shifted, and Artemis screamed in pain.

"Ok, o-ok. Don't worry, I'll get you out." Kid stuttered. Artemis looked up at him with foggy blue eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but winced in pain. Wally kneeled down by her, his face close to hers.

"I will save you." Kid whispered. Artemis smiled.

"No. You won't." She said. Then, she went still, her eyes that were locked on Wally's looked through him.

"Artemis. Artemis!" He called. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he pressed his forehead to hers.

_"Look at that. You failed again. I gave you another chance, and you screwed it up!"_ The voice laughed.

Wally looked up, his despair transforming into rage.

"You… You did this!" Wally yelled, his voice quivering with anger. "You lied! You told me there was a time limit!"

_"Well, I lied. You shouldn't have been so trusting."_

Wally faltered. It was true.

_"And now you're friends are dead, thanks to you."_ The voice began to laugh.

The speedster collapsed to his knees. In the back of his mind, his own voice was screaming at him, to remember that this was only a dream. But Wally's inner voice was muted by the voice's maniacal laughter. To Wally, it wasn't a dream. It wasn't even a nightmare. This was his reality now.

Kid Flash, a broken hero.

A wannabe who caused the demise of his entire team.

A kid who just wasn't fast enough.

* * *

><p>AN: Again guys, thanks for sticking with me. I don't really have an explanation for my abscence besides the fact that life happens! You can definitely expect more updates in the summer, but for now, schoolsports still have control over my life :(

Oh! and I really need your guys' help. As you can see, these chapters will mainly focus on the fears of different characters. The more ideas I have, the faster the story will be updated, so if you have an idea for a fear that you really like or think is unique, please post it in a review or PM me!


End file.
